Tsuchi Sugenai
Main Theme Tsuchi Sugenai (槌素気無い; Lit. Blunt Hammer) is a Kunoichi and Guard Captain of Ancor Vantian's Royal Fleet. Selected for her unparalleled skills in ninjutsu and in her hammer, Tsuchi is a pureblooded warrior through and through, creating the art known as Tsuchijutsu (槌素術; Lit. Hammer Art). Everyone in her platoon is taught under the arts of ninjutsu and tsuchijutsu and are each powerful combatants never to be trifled with. Background Tsuchi was born to two retired guard captains who retired from the Sky Guard to live a simpler life. Early on in life, she had the drive to be something big, to make a name for herself. Possessing incredible talent, Tsuchi built her own weapon to train with, a specially designed hammer, to use as her weapon of choice. As she got older and bigger, she made more and more adjustments to the hammer. At the age of sixteen, she was already in line to be enrolled into the Sky Guard. At that point, she moved up the ranks quickly, showcasing her mastery over ninjutsu and her own creation, tsuchijutsu. By age nineteen, after only three years in the guard, she was promoted to Captain, a position she serves under with immense pride. She has taught her platoon, the Royal Sky Platoon (王立空小隊 Ouritsu Sora Shoutai), everything she knew in the forms of ninjutsu and tsuchijutsu, making them one of the most elite platoons in the Sky Guard. Personality Tsuchi is a very happy go lucky person. From her youth, she was always positive about the future, looking towards it with a hardened determination to make it her own. She's a brave individual, never backing down from a challenge, and possesses a strong heart for those she's close to. She is seen as the protective sister in her platoon, watching over her platoon with a guiding eye. She helps those who request it and is never above helping those in need. She is seen by the people as perhaps one of the kindest captains in the Sky Guard and she carries that with her wherever she goes. Tsuchi is a fearsome combatant and always keeps her feet strongly on the ground, never backing down from her opponent, not even for a slight second. She doesn't know what it's like to give up, never backing down no matter what the challenge was. She refuses to go down, no matter how badly hurt she may be. It's this strong will to keep going on that provides such a powerful morale boost for her platoon. She is an inspiration to not just her platoon, but the entire Sky Guard. They all know the tale of a young girl who refused to give up even when she was told time and time again she wouldn't amount to much in the Sky Guard. She defied everyone who doubted her and pushed through to be revered as an inspirational leader. In her spare time, she enjoys fixing things, anything broken is a puzzle to her, one she takes little time in solving. She hopes to one day be given a true challenge, something so broken that it would take her time to work with. Appearance At a first glance, Tsuchi does not seem like the kind of person who would be part of an elite military unit. Standing tall at close to six feet in height, she definitely stands out, height wise. She has a slim, fit frame that compliments her overall appearance. Her hair is short, glowing with hues of orange. Her eyes are carefree and as blue as the sky itself. Below the neck, she wears a simple, but comfortable attire, consisting of of a single sleeved blouse, an open breasted black jacket complete with metal fasteners that keep it close to the body for protection, and a detached sleeve on her right arm. She always wears a pair of pink gloves with a matching, pink skirt. Her shoes are white with pink accents to further compliment her outfit. She is never seen without her signature hammer. Nearly as tall as she is, the hammer possesses a lot of mechanical bits that give it an overall intimidating look. The hammerhead has an exhaust, fitted to a small engine system within the hammerhead that allows Tsuchi to deliver superfast attacks with her hammer. Abilities As captain of an elite Sky Guard platoon, Tsuchi is no slacker when it comes to being a combatant. Steadfast and physically strong, Tsuchi is a powerhouse in everything she does. From Ninjutsu to her favored creation Tsuchijutsu, she has all her bases covered to provide a strong offense and a near unbreakable defense. Tsuchijutsu Her signature art, Tsuchi utilizes her hammer with a skill unseen by anyone. As swift as a kenjutsu user and as blunt as a taijutsu user, her Tsuchijutsu is beyond the skill of most blade and spear users. Her hammer, despite its appearance, is incredibly light in her hands, allowing her to deliver precise, fast and frightening strikes that few can avoid, and even fewer can defend against. Her hammer has broken through most defenses like she was swinging through glass, snapping spears and shattering blades with her hammer's accelerator buster. She combines swift movements with her hammer's strikes to provide a subtle offense that is intimidating to see, and few manage to see it coming. If they do, it's usually at the last second before they have a chance to react against the force of her hammer. Some say she could break through the Third Raikage's unbreakable defense with her hammer, a feat she doubts could be done, but would have liked to try it. Tsuchi's raw strength ensures that very few of her opponents are left standing when she takes one heavy swing with her hammer. Ninjutsu Nowhere a slacker in any sense of the word, Tsuchi's ninjutsu is elite level. By utilizing her Wind and Lightning Release, Tsuchi can utilize a wide range of different techniques meant to open up her opponent's defenses if her hammer is unable to, forcing them to fall back against the barrage of ninjutsu and tsuchijutsu. By using her Lightning Release, Tsuchi can wall her opponents in with a barrier of lightning, preventing them from escaping her hammer, and can use her Wind Release to stop most offenses in their tracks with a swift gust of wind. She has a technical skillset with her ninjutsu, using it to weaken her opponent's defenses and agility by making it hard for them to move or block, ensuring that every confrontation with her is usually stopped quickly. Speed Tsuchi is perhaps one of the fastest runners in the Sky Guard. Strong muscles in her legs from constant, full physical exercises has granted her incredible natural speed. Combined with the accelerator buster in her hammer, Tsuchi's speed is a force to be reckoned with. She has fooled Sharingan and Byakugan users with her speed alone and has opened up their defense right up to her advantage, making most sensory skills useless against her raw speed. The mere fact she can run fast enough to where her chakra signature is never in place long enough to be detected is enough where most sensory-nin keep their distance away from Tsuchi. Provided by her raw speed is an enhancement to her reflexes, the ability to recover from just about any slip up and allows her to recover from a missed swing by turning it into another. Every bit of her methods of speed involves no stops, making sure nothing is wasted and that every mistake is turned into an opportunity. Genjutsu Though rarely used, Tsuchi is crafty with her utilization of Genjutsu. By producing a faint hum from the accelerator driver in her hammer, the sounds can penetrate through her opponent's senses, putting them under a genjutsu. Her genjutsu usually consists of a realm where everything is mirrored, what's left is right and so on. By using this, most opponents are thrown off of their rhythm because nothing is in the right position anymore, forcing them in a spot where very few manage to recover. This allows Tsuchi to take advantage of their weakened equilibrium and go all out without anything stopping her. Quotes Dreams... don't ever really die, lieutenant. You take them to the grave.